Fairytale
by blackwolfwrites
Summary: Weird adventures and coincidences have always been a part of the lives of Star and Marco, but when they started sharing minds all of a sudden, questions began to arise. The Blood Moon Ball is said to bind two souls together for all eternity, but that's just a fairytale...right? -Based on "Curse of the Blood Moon" and the theories/promos about Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I was deeply shook by the promos that came out for Season 4, and I knew that I _had_ to write something. Instead of going with a fluffy one-shot (which I still might do anyways), I decided to build a mini-series based off of my theories about the episode "Curse of the Blood Moon." I hope you enjoy this and leave comments and reviews if you do. The hype is real!**

* * *

It all started like any other Thursday night. Bowls of salty, cheesy snack-foods—nachos, popcorn, a plate of steaming sugaritos—lay scattered across a soft blue blanket draped on a bed. The lights were dimmed, creating the perfect relaxed ambiance for cuddling and movie watching—the preferred activities for a perfect Relationship Thursday. After fluffing the pillows, fetching a couple cans of "Cold Ones," and checking the volume on his laptop, it was time for Marco to invite his very special guest. _Or should I get more sugar for the sugaritos? _Was one canister enough? A gentle knock on the door snapped the preoccupied teen out of his thoughts, and he decided as long as he could marathon Mackie Hand movies with his girlfriend, then all was right in the universe. "Coming!"

Scrambling to the other side of his room, careful not to step on the laser puppies laying on the ground asleep, Marco opened his door to invite Star in. Her radiant blue eyes sparkled like stars in the evening sky, full of joy and laughter, complimented by her flowing, golden hair. _So beautiful_, Marco couldn't help but blush slightly. He had to be the luckiest guy on Earth, Mewni, and several dimensions to have Star Butterfly, the most awesome person ever, as his girlfriend. It was a long time coming too, after years of denial and dating the wrong people. They were finally together at last, as it should have always been.

"Uh, Marco?" Star gently rapped her knuckles against his forehead. "You in there?"

"I'm f-fine," he stammered. "Come on in."

He escorted her around the laser puppies and to the bed. Since Star favored the right side, he let her have it while settling on the left and gently pushed the snacks out of the way so they could cuddle. She leaned against his chest and took his hand in hers. The movie played, showing Mackie Hand taking down a dozen ninjas while blindfolded, but Marco was only half paying attention. His brown eyes beheld Star alone, and he was awestruck by her presence. The scent of her strawberry shampoo, the drumming of her heartbeat against him, how close she lay beside him. _This is so nice_, his mind purred.

"Yeah, it is," Star lazily took a bite out of a sugarito. "By the way, the sugaritos are fine, Marco. No extra sugar needed."

"That's—wait, what?"

"You said something about sugar earlier," Star shrugged. "Oh, and do you really think I'm beautiful, Marco?" His skin flushed, and he became so hot that he had to take off his hoodie. Other than being massively embarrassed, questions arose in his head. Marco had never voiced the thoughts aloud, and, even if he did, Star wasn't in the room to hear them.

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "When did I say that?"

"Am I beautiful, Marco?" She kissed his cheek, which derailed his thinking for a second.

"I'll answer you _after_ you answer me," he promised.

She mockingly pouted at him, "Fine…I don't know how to answer it. You weren't around me, but…kinda in my head, y'know?"

"Not really…?" _What did she mean by that?_

"I dunno what I mean, Marco," she folded her arms. "It's hard to explain."

"Star?!"

"What? You asked."

"I didn't _say _it though."

Not out loud. Not for her to hear...It was like she was reading his mind, but that was _impossible._ Marco had seen millions of improbable sights on his whacky adventures with Star: cats with human faces, beasts with sandwiches in their pores, and a lizardman who was obsessed with getting his severed finger back, to name a few. Magic had expanded Marco's horizons a thousand-fold, but things like mind-reading still seemed too far-fetched for Mewnian madness. Maybe he was muttering the thoughts to Star, and simply _imagining_ that he was thinking them to himself. _Just worry about it later, Diaz_, he settled back into his pillows and focused on Mackie Hand.

"Marco?" Star gazed up at him.

He smiled at her, "Yes?"

"You never answered my question…"

"Can't you read my mind, Star?" He teased only to have her lips ram into 's answer was one that didn't need words.

* * *

Sunlight streamed into Marco's window the next morning, but, instead of greeting the dawn, he threw covers over his head. For some reason, he woke up with a migraine, and his head felt like someone was squeezing it. _Maybe I slept on a bowl_. The movie marathon lasted pretty late, and he didn't have time to clean off his bed before passing out afterwards. However, it was a small price to pay for an amazing night with Star. He loved holding her in his arms while cheering over action movies and eating tons of junk food. Relationship Thursday was the best day of the week. If only they happened more often.

"_Yeah…they are nice._"

"Star?" Startled, Marco jumped out of bed. "How did you—?"

But there wasn't anyone in his room besides the laser puppies sprawled on the floor. They lifted their tiny, yellow heads wondering what was going on. Clearly, the answer was that Marco had gone crazy. _Ow…_he held his head, gritting his teeth. What was going on with him? He'd already gone through puberty—which was when the weird stuff was supposed to happen to his body.

"_At least you don't go through Mewberty,_" Star giggled, but, again, she wasn't in the room with Marco despite how loud and clear she sounded.

"This isn't funny," the boy complained while reaching for his clothes. "Where are you?"

For some reason, Marco knew she was still asleep in her bedroom down the hall. His arms felt weighed down as if they were under blankets—her blankets by the scent of them. _Huh?_ For a moment, Marco's room disappeared, replaced by a field of colorful wildflowers surrounded by snowy mountains. Warnicorns grazed on the long grass, flicking their grey ears without a care in the world. Everything around the stunned boy felt real. The slipperiness of the grass, the breeze that shimmered among the grass and his hair, and the sweet scent of the wildflowers. As frightened Marco was at his sudden switch of locations, it was kinda incredible. Suddenly, a warnicorn lifted his head, funneling his ears towards one part of the meadow. Two wide nostrils quivered, breathing a wreath of moisture around his grey snout. In a flash, a streak of yellow and blue darted out of the grass and latched onto the rearing animal's back. The other warnicorns bolted, including the one carrying a smiling princess who clutched his black mane. Despite riding a frightened, thousand-pound beast galloping at breakneck speed, Star was having a good time, showing not a single ounce of fear.

"Star?" Marco blinked as she passed him.

The scene around them stretched into slow-motion and their eyes met. "Marco?"

His room reappeared in a flash, and the headache was gone along with the meadow. Marco shakily sunk to the floor, feeling like he was about to throw up. Perhaps, he should see a doctor about his recent delusions, but how would he explain the state of his brain to any other being? That he was imagining his girlfriend reading his mind and sharing her dream of warnicorn riding? Was there a disorder for this?

"_I think you're overthinking it,_" Star replied in his head, completely unphased by what was happening. Maybe he was—this had to be a bad dream. Just had to be. There was no way he and Star were sharing minds or that he was going crazy! He used to be an honor's student in high school, for Pete's sake.

Marco got up, pinched his arm to make sure he was fully awake, and went downstairs to say goodbye to his parents before heading back to Mewni with Star. Staying in Echo Creek every now and then was great, but Mewni called the boy. His parents were sitting on the couch watching the news and doing crossword puzzles. _Star and I will be like that one day_, he could easily imagine spending lazy morning with her, rubbing her belly swollen with their child. Maybe he was skipping a few steps, but Marco knew that he wanted to be with Star forever. In fact, he knew that when they were still friends. The two had always been inseparable, and there was no way he could spend his life with anyone else in the universe. _I wonder if Star feels the same, _he wondered.

His mother smiled in greeting, "Morning, Marco, did you sleep well?"

_No, I've been busy having a headache and mentally communicating with Star_, but he nodded, "Yeah, slept great."

"Hiya, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" Star slid down the stair railing, as cheerful as ever. Seeing her put Marco in a good mood, and he pulled her in close for a swift peck on the forehead. They locked eyes, grinning at each other as they held hands until a shutter noise went off behind them.

Mrs. Diaz shared the picture she snapped on her phone, "You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen."

"Ah yes," Mr. Diaz chuckled. "So precious."

"Whatever you say, Dad," Marco and Star covered their mouths after they had spoken in unison. What gives—this was _his _dad, not hers. Instead of finding that creepy, the Diazes laughed.

"It's like you two share the same mind," Mrs. Diaz cooed.

"It's not funny!" The teens protested.

"Stop that!" They were still in phase.

For next the next few minutes, Marco thought up a dozen funny words to say, hoping they would disentangle Star from him, but they did not. Even words that normally made her laugh, like "hypotenuse," failed to work. As much as he adored Star and her zany shenanigans, Marco was getting annoyed that she wouldn't stop copying him and that his parents thought they were trying to be cute. "_I can't help it, Marco!_" The panic in her mind seized his heart as if _it _were his own. A mixture of dread and guilt filled the boy—he shouldn't be mad at his girlfriend. This wasn't her fault.

Relaxing finally, he felt something unclick in his consciousness, and when he opened his mouth to speak, he did so alone. "That was _weird._"

Star took his hand, panting slightly, "Very…weird."

"Oh, it's just young love," Mrs. Diaz insisted, giving her husband a loving smooch. "Every couple gets to a point where they complete each other's sentences."

_Not like this, _Marco grumbled in his head. _Do they?_ Then again, he was never this close to Jackie, so he had no idea how a real relationship was supposed to work. Maybe he and Star just knew each other so well that it appeared like they were sharing thoughts and not actually doing so. They had been best friends for over a year, and it was easy to figure out Star's thinking patterns. Yeah. There was always a sane answer to a bizarre question. Absolutely, in no way, was there any mind-sharing magic going on between them. Just normal friends-knowing-each-other-so-well stuff. The kind of stuff a fifteen-year-old boy from Earth could wrap his tired head around.

After saying their final goodbyes, the pair left for Mewni and hoped their bizarre adventure would end too. The dimensional scissors sent them back to the Butterfly castle, where Queen Eclipsa graciously let them stay despite the fact Moon wasn't Queen anymore. Before going inside, Marco sat on the front steps to take a breather, and Star joined him. To destress, he practiced on his breathing: in slowly and out slowly. All in all, everything was okay, and there was nothing that couldn't be easily explained.

Star watched his ritual and giggled at the silliness of it, "You're so cute, Marco."

"Even when I'm stressed out?" He eyed her.

"There's nothing to worry about, y'know," she laced her fingers through his. "Nothing has been destroyed or has caught on fire, so far."

_Our standards are so low_, he smiled thinking of the times Star accidentally destroyed parts of Echo Creek with her wand. It took a while to get used to having a magical princess from another dimension living with him, but without Star, his life would be boring. Marco never would have become a squire, or spent sixteen years fighting a thousand Hekapoos, or met his amazing friends if she had never crashed into his life like a meteor. He would have never gotten the chance to fall in love with truly the most amazing girl in the universe. His Shining Star who blazed with the fire of a comet and was like a thunderstorm rolling through the night. Forget about the weirdness from earlier—absolutely nothing in the universe could spoil a single moment spent with Star Butterfly.

They smiled and leaned in for a passionate kiss while hoping that the castle guards weren't lurking around. Marco let out a slight involuntary moan, caused by the warm feelings that burned in his insides. Being with Star was great but kissing her was even better. A part of him never regretted the fact that they shared their first while trapped in a photo booth even though she was still dating Tom. It had been a spur-of-the-moment affair, brought on by giant truthbombs about feelings, but it felt so right. Star had always been a touchy, passionate person—it was why hugging formed a big part of their friendship—and she put all of that into each kiss, making them intoxicating.

Slowly, they pulled away, and Marco felt his cheeks burning because he was smiling so hard. _Actually, they kinda hurt too_, but he wasn't concerned until he saw the shock on Star's face.

"M-marco…," she breathed and pointed. "You have _cheekmarks…_"

_Huh?! _He whipped out his cellphone to use as a mirror and spied a pair of crescent moons glowing on his face. _I thought this was a one-time thing?_ Marco remembered the only other time he had grown cheekmarks. It was when Star was stuck in the magic dimension, and, out of sheer desperation to find her, he used the wand to perform the All-Seeing Eye spell. But why had they shown up now? He wasn't using magic. _It's like our souls are bonded_, he remembered saying that when he picked up the wand. Despite the mystery and awe around it, the object felt instinctive and familiar to use like it was meant for him too. _Our souls are bonded_…what an odd thing to say…unless it was true… The last time he and Star spoke in unison was right after the Blood Moon Ball, and Marco remembered the words a demon priest had said: "_When the light of the Blood Moon drobbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity_ in it's hypnotic, ruby, brodlum."

Meanwhile, Star was busy stroking his cheeks, "Aww, they're so cute on you, Marco. I like them."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Thanks. But Star, do you remember the Blood Moon Ball?" For the first time, Marco realized that they had never talked about the mystical night.

She sighed in annoyance, "You mean Tom's pathetic excuse to try to win me back? Unfortunately, I do remember the Blood Moon Ball, and I also remember you crashing it. I'll forgive you because you're an amazing dancer."

_Gee thanks_, he scowled at her, "I mean, do you remember anything said at it?"

"Something about souls being bound together for all eternity," she shrugged indifferently. "But that's just a fairytale, Marco. Tom told me that's not real. And, ugh, can you _believe _he tried to make me bathe in unicorn's blood? Hello, my best friend is a unicorn!"

What if it's not a fairytale…? What if the soul-binding thing was real? Usually, Marco wouldn't believe in stuff like that, but after the day he'd been having, it seemed like an explanation. There was one person he could ask about creepy magical things, and, knowing her, she'd be down to skip school to talk to them. While, Star prattled on about how Tom had been a jerk during the Blood Moon Ball, Marco sent a text to Janna: _Wanna come to Mewni? Star and I need to ask you about the Blood Moon_.

_Omw_, he instantly got a text message. "Hey, Diaz!"

Janna literally appeared out of nowhere, and Marco jumped like a scared cat into Star's arms. His former classmate had her backpack slung across her shoulder and a few dusty books under her other arm. Star almost dropped Marco as she rushed to her friend for a hug. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" The blonde princess asked.

Nonchalantly, the other girl shrugged, "I've got one of my Ocrams handling notes. Y'know, if you ever need to borrow one of my Marco clones, just give me a call."

"Hmm…" Star rubbed her chin.

"We don't need one," Marco shook his head. "And I called you here for an important meeting."

"Yeah, yeah," Janna replied. "You and Star have_ finally_ realized that you're Blood Moon'ed. Congrats."

"We're what?!" They exclaimed together. "Ugh, can we not do this right now?!"

Janna smirked, "Can't believe you didn't know about that, but come on, let's talk inside."


	2. Chapter 2

**T-Minus 7 days until season 4, and I'm super excited. In the meantime, we have some Blood Moon mysteries to continue to explore! **

* * *

Eclipsa's old tower above the Rose Garden had been left untouched since she became queen, making it a great hideout for secret meetings. Or so Star thought. When she opened the door, a musty smell made her gag and dust swept across the floor like tumbleweeds. They collected in the corners and formed gross little hills hiding who-knew-what underneath them. From the ceilings and walls dangled vines and cobwebs, which threatened to further consume the rest of the furniture in the decaying room. _That's where the smell is coming from_, Star realized when she caught the whiff of a putrid, damp smell from the collection of mildewed pillows and covers on the bed in the corner. The overall dampness made her skin clammy. _Man, this room is a dump_, she kicked a book that had fallen on the floor. A cloud of dust rose and choked her.

"_You said it_."

She turned around to reply but realized that Marco hadn't actually been talking to her. He was instead busy trying to force the windows open to let in light and fresh air. _Should I reply?_ Star played with her hair, trying to sort out her feelings and clear her lungs with another cough.

Star had no idea why Marco still freaked out about the mind-sharing thing between them. At first, she understood the fear. In fact, when she was freshening up yesterday and heard his voice, she thought she was possessed by a demon. _Anyone_ would feel the same if they were sitting in their room and suddenly heard someone in their head asking about sugar for Mexican food. However, she got used to it quickly. The benefits of the arrangement were amazing. Now, she could talk to Marco whenever she wanted, and they could spend as much time together as possible. Even while they slept too! Imagine the cool mind adventures they could have or the hidden secrets they could share…the possibilities were endless!

Truthfully, the mental link didn't require a huge adjustment either. They had always been really close ever since she crashed into Marco's life, and at this point, she could anticipate his every thought and movement. Right now, without even tapping into her boyfriend's mind, Star knew he was worried about the germs in the musty room, the amount of dust in the air, and whatever Janna was doing with his clones. Likewise, he probably knew that Star would much rather be out exploring dimensions than settling down for a history lesson on the Blood Moon. Who cared about that night anyway? It was nothing more than a botched date with a desperate Tom Lucitor. And the mind-sharing only reflected how intimately Star and Marco knew each other. Perhaps that was what triggered the effect—just knowing each other's fears, dreams, and pet peeves. Hopefully, Janna could put Marco's mind at ease that nothing happened during the stupid Blood Moon Ball.

The trio of teens sat on the shelf near the window, arranging the cleaner of the pillows around them so they could recline against the walls. Star snuggled close to Marco, inhaling his musky boy-scent as it rolled off his soft red hoodie. Meanwhile, he was staring out the window, and the princess knew he was lost in his "Marco-mode." His chocolate-brown eyes focused quietly on a sight unseen and his thick expressive eyebrows wrinkled. _So handsome_, she sighed, weaving her fingers through his and marveling at the delicate-yet-sturdy hands that could wield a katana and strike enemies. Star blushed slightly thinking about the _other_ cool places on Marco's body, like his abs and tush. Both of those made her drool slightly.

"_My what?!_" Marco's face turned red, and his girlfriend covered her mouth.

"N-nothing," she muttered while her face hurt from the embarrassment. For a second, she forgot about how Marco could read her thoughts about him. They were finally even when it came to leaking their inner secrets on accident.

Janna, who sat across from them and was setting up her books, just shook her head. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope, not at all!" Star rubbed her arm, knowing her friend could see right through her. _Just casually mind-flirting with Marco_.

"_So that's what you call complementing my butt?_" He said teasingly, making her heartmarks glow a deep red.

"_I thought you didn't like mind-reading?_" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, "_Maybe it's not too bad_."

"Get a portal, you two," Janna rolled her eyes.

"Janna!" The pair snorted together, followed by, "Ugh, stop reading my mind!"

Without a word, the dark-haired girl cracked open her largest book and gently thumbed through the crumbling yellow pages. She settled on a section written in faded blood-red ink and spun the book around for Star and Marco to see. It was written in weird runes that were nearly impossible to read, but luckily, Janna was an expert on the creepy and demonic. "Alrighty, it's time to tell you about the curse of the Blood Moon."

"There's no way it's called that," Marco objected in disbelief.

She folded her arms, "Well, let me see you read demon, Diaz." When he fell silent, she went on, "The Blood Moon curse causes couples to split apart forever. In fact, very few couples who have completed the Blood Moon Ball stay together—most of them end up hating each other."

"Why?" The edge in Marco's tone stemmed from his protectiveness over his relationship than anger. "What does the Blood Moon do?"

How could something that brought her and Marco together rip them apart? In all honesty, the "curse" seemed pretty positive.

As if the life-altering news wasn't shocking enough, Janna shrugged, "I dunno. The page with that information is lost to history." There was a huge section of the book missing where the explanation should have been.

Marco let go of Star's hand and groaned, "Ugh! Janna, c'mon! Star and I need to know what we're up against."

"Not my fault the book is old," she replied in indifference. "Maybe the original owner has the explanation."

"Okay, who'd you get it from?" The boy questioned.

"From this guy who deals in rare magical books. I think he mentioned getting it from some guy who's Prince of the Underworld."

"You mean Tom?" Star and Marco replied together. Why did her ex-boyfriend have to be in the center of her relationship drama? They had broken up only a few months ago after dating a second time when Star finally realized that her heart belonged to Marco. She and Tom were still friends and the lingering tension between them was over, so the princess was worried about dredging up unpleasant feelings. Was the demon aware of the Blood Moon curse during the dance? He told her that any talk of soul-binding was just an old superstition…_Guess we're going to the Underworld today._

Janna's face lit up, intrigued, "So Star's boyfriend?"

"_Ex_-boyfriend," Marco cleared his throat.

"Calm down, Diaz," she held up her hands. "Just seemed like you were both her cuddle buddies."

"Can we forget that year happened?" Star grumbled. So many mistakes were made, and everyone involved was glad that it was all over.

Her friend rolled her eyes and handed the couple the book with a little note card. "Really?" The couple groaned once they realized that it was her phone number.

"What? He's fair game now."

* * *

The next trip on the quest for the truth involved the deep nether regions of Mewni. For many in the dimension, the Underworld was nothing more than a creepy, hot place ruled by demons—and they were exactly right about that. While the entirety of the dimension tended to be an odd, magical place, nothing topped the weirdness of the Lucitor kingdom. It had lakes of lava, volcanic mountains of doom, and Soulrises. Plus, it had to be the worst place for cornshakes in the universe. Despite the things that set the Underworld apart, it shared one thing in common with the other kingdoms: royal moody teen issues.

Tom Lucitor seemed like the perfect guy to one-day inherit the blistering hot dimension. Broody, snarky, and short-tempered, he wasn't known for being the most well-mannered of the other royal children, but his looks and dancing prowess made him popular among the princesses. Star fell for his charms _twice_. This time, there wouldn't be a third try because she and Tom were done for good—they made that clear with one another after the battle against Meteora. But all was not lost as they were now pretty good friends when the demon stopped being depressed over the break he should have seen coming. Finally, the demon prince was kinda fun to be around with the feelings out of the way.

As usual, when Star and Marco arrived in his room, Tom was lounging in a beanbag chair, playing videogames. He kept two of his eyes on the screen and glanced up at his friends with the third in the middle of his forehead. "Hey, you guys," he greeted them. "Pull up a chair; the game can support three players."

He was playing his favorite fighting game, which he always won no matter who played against him. If Star got lucky in her strategy of random button smashing, she could usually manage second. "_So that's how you beat me?_" Marco blinked.

"_Yeah, I just don't overthink it_," she replied, sitting down in a chair her partner had fetched for both of them. Instead of picking up a controller to join in, they placed the book from Janna on the floor in front of them.

"Tom," Marco spoke. "We need to talk to you about the Blood Moon Ball."

The demon's third eye studied them warily, "What about it? It kinda just happened, y'know."

_He's hiding something_, Star knew Tom well enough to read into his expression and sharp tone. There was something about the night he didn't want to talk about. Probably about the fact he knew more about the Blood Moon than he had let on. "Tom, please," she pressed for more information. "We need to know about the curse of the Blood Moon."

"So you finally noticed you were Blood Mooned?" Tom said while pausing his game. "Took ya long enough."

"You knew the _entire time?_" Part of her wanted to blast his head off, but their friendship kept her from acting on the instinct. He _swore_ the Blood Moon Ball was nothing more than a dance like the Silver Bell Ball or prom. While Star knew the ball was one of his schemes to make her fall in love with him again, trying to force their souls together sounded so sinister.

"Easy, Starship," the prince took her hand, possibly to prevent her from hurting him too. "Ugh…where do I even start on this one…?" He paused to gather his words, then said. "I was a horrible, desperate guy who couldn't let you go, okay? I don't need to tell you how hung up I was on getting us back together, so I'll skip that. Anyways, one day I found out about the Blood Moon Ball and the superstition that it could bind two beings together forever."

"Did you know about the mind-sharing stuff?" She asked.

Tom sighed, "_Kinda_. I read it in a book, but I didn't believe that crap at all. I mean, who would believe a simple red moon can merge two fates together? All this stuff about sharing dreams and minds sounded stupid, so I ignored it…until I saw how close you two were."

"What do you mean?" Star and Marco glanced at each other.

"_That_," Tom smirked while pointing at them. "You're inseparable, and I learned it the hard way while dating you, Starship. You've got this thing going on that no one can get in the middle of, which is kinda amazing. Sometimes, I'd see you interact and think maybe that stupid story about the Blood Moon is real—I mean you are practically joined at the hip. Actually, you_ definitely_ are now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" They argued.

Tom shook his head, "I know about 'Relationship Thursday.' Sounds intense."

The couple blushed but said nothing even though _that_ hadn't crossed their minds. At least, Star managed to keep said ideas to herself. Instead, she gave Tom a brief hug because his confession was sincere. The past year had been such a mess for everyone, and now they could put that behind them and focus on being good friends. With the awkward talk largely behind them, Tom picked up the book and thumbed through the pages quickly. "So you mentioned something about there being a curse…" he scratched his chin. "Didn't read anything about that—although I lost this book after the Blood Moon Ball. Y'know, I've always wondered what happened to—oh…"

Star and Marco watched his face suddenly turn red, and they soon saw why. Wedged in the binding on the same page as the section on the curse was a second notecard with Janna's name, her number, and a picture of her face. The princess didn't know how to feel about the situation, but she knew her boyfriend was cringing at the prospects of Tom and Janna potentially getting together.

The demon prince beheld the slip of paper as curiosity piqued his interest, "Hey…isn't she that cool girl from Star's birthday?"

"I don't know about 'cool,' but sure…" Marco rubbed his arm.

"Might have to hit her up then," Tom chuckled softly. _Is he blushing?_ Star noticed the slight flush on her ex's cheeks, which was a surreal sight. He had never been so giggly over anything besides her and Love Sentence. "I mean, I'm a single demon now; better start looking."

"Ew…but _Janna_," Marco shuddered.

"Glad she freaks you out," the demon tucked the notecard in his pocket. "Now I know you won't steal my next girlfriend."

"I didn't steal Star from you _on purpose_. I just wanted to get out of the photo booth."

"_Mhm_…"

The boys laughed, knowing that their words were only in jest. Things were going too well to be serious about fighting. Marco fell silent while Star and Tom passed out controllers and snacks. She was ready to put talk of the Blood Moon behind her, although the curse aspect still bothered her slightly. Then again, it couldn't be anything they couldn't face together. They were Star and Marco after all; the best team on Earth and Mewni. Nothing could keep them apart. But a twinge of doubt radiated from her boyfriend's mind, bothering both of them while they played with Tom: _what if the Blood Moon forced them together?_

* * *

** Review Round-Up**

**Sugar- I think season 4 will be Star and Marco solving the mysteries of Mewni together. My idea is that the relationship drama will be ended early, so we can be happy and move on. **

**Aldal- Thanks for reading! I have two possible theories for "Curse." 1. Is something like _Fairytale_ and 2. Is Star and Marco have to complete the dance to fulfill some larger prophecy like _The __Sign of the Moon _or _The __Dance of the Stars. _Both of which are equally plausible, although I feel like Daron is definitely going to drum up some juicy drama.**

**Starco4everr- Thanks and I will!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 more days...and two more short chapters of _Fairytale_. Enjoy!**

* * *

_What if the Blood Moon forced us together?_

The thought was a pervasive itch in Marco's brain, keeping him awake far past his bedtime that night. In the dark of his room in the castle, he heard the laser puppies snore in the corner and his blood roaring through his ears along with his thoughts. They refused to leave him alone. What happened that night during the Blood Moon Ball, and did any of it suggest his feelings for Star weren't genuine? He flipped on his back and reminisced about the demon prom.

To this day, Marco had no idea why he ventured alone to the Underworld or how the sailor painting on Star's wall had spoken to him. The voice called it the "Moon of Lovers," and for some reason, the boy felt led to check up on his best friend. What if her creepy ex-boyfriend was going to hurt her? Marco couldn't live with himself if he let that happen. Once he had arrived, he snuck into the crowd of demons, took Star's hand, and watched the room turn red. Then they danced. Again, he had no idea why he felt the urge to lead her into a waltz and not immediately away from the scene, yet it was the most magical moment of his entire, short life. Just the two of them twirling and dancing in a room full of watchful bystanders, and the Blood Moon following their movement on the dancefloor.

So far, nothing spooky or hypnotic appeared to have happened. Afterward the Blood Moon Ball, he and Star went on with their normal lives like nothing had occurred. No mind-reading, or romantic feelings, or anything. They were just the dynamic, best friend duo again. _What's different now?_ Marco wondered as his eyes ventured to his window. Mewni's sky was crowded with moons and stars, but none of them were red or demonic. Perhaps the Blood Moon wasn't a curse, and Janna was messing with him. _I think Star likes me fine_, he flipped on his side, spying the beach day photo from their first beach date. There was no way she was faking the happy smile on her face. A sleepy yawn parted his mouth, and Marco found himself drifting to sleep while the moon, unbeknownst to him, turned scarlet.

* * *

"Star?" Marco was in an empty dark temple, and he swore he heard her giggling somewhere in the great room. The place seemed weirdly familiar. Tapestries hung on the towering walls, surrounded by unlit torches. Cheap, plastic furniture lay overturned on the floor, which had a giant star engraved in the stone. It was a creepy place—like something Janna or Tom would be into.

Suddenly, he heard the giggling again and noticed that a crescent moon in the ceiling glowed dark red like blood. "Where are you?" Marco called again.

"Right here," Star appeared out of the shadows of the room.

Marco raced to her, but she ran away from him, still laughing gleefully as she disappeared. "Wait!" He wailed. "Come back! Don't leave me!"

"But I was never yours!" Star's voice echoed ominously, nearly stopping his heart. _What do you mean?_ Didn't she like him as much as he did her? Confusion paralyzed his legs, and he sunk to his knees. _What if she doesn't...?_

"_Marco?_ _Are you okay?_" Another Star materialized beside him. Unlike the other, she felt real, as if he could hold her in his arms. He reached out to take her hand, noticing the red light growing brighter and brighter…

* * *

He woke up drenched in sweat and with his heart racing. _Star, don't leave me!_ Marco's mind screamed in panic. "_Marco, ca_lm down," he received an instant response. "_I'm here. What happened?_" The gentleness in her tone alleviated the boy's fear, and he relaxed. It was just a bad dream. It meant nothing. Although, he couldn't shake the feeling like there was a bit of truth—that Star really wasn't his.

"_I'm fine_," his response was a half-lie. "_Just didn't sleep well._"

"_Well, don't forget our three-month anniversary!_"

Right. That was today, and, naturally, Marco had an amazing plan to commemorate their relationship. Forgetting the dream, he set himself about the task of setting up for later today. Nothing was going to ruin today, not even the Blood Moon.

* * *

"Are your eyes still closed?" He led Star down a spiral staircase and to a narrow passageway. Her excitement at the mystery bubbled around them, making it almost impossible for Marco to keep the venue a surprise. Thanks to mind-sharing, he had to force himself to think about unrelated things, like puppies, Mackie Hand, and school. It would be worth it in only a few minutes. They reached the bottom stair, and Marco couldn't contain his surprise any longer. "Open your eyes," he told her.

Star removed her free hand off her face, and her mouth dropped open in awe. "This is _so_ cool!" The princess's eyes sparkled against a mixture of candlelight and string lights that lit up a vast, hidden part of the castle. Marco had to thank Eclipsa for revealing that the Butterfly castle had a shipping canal tucked under the Rose Garden tower. In the great cavern, long canals of placid water separated the narrow pier from small caves carved into the far wall. Canoes were docked along the canal walkways, and they were used to carry goods into the castle during times of siege. They also carried lovers trying to meet in secret—Eclipsa mentioned that in detail. Her monster husband, Globgor, used the waterways to find her while she was married to Shastacan.

Of course, Marco spruced up the place with some decorations because Star deserved it. "Alright, m'lady," he stepped into a canoe and held out his hand in a mock bow. "Let's be on our way."

"Oh, Marco," she took his hand. "That was so corny of you."

"And before we set off," he picked up a pair of lifejackets. "Safety first."

She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath but accepted the pink floatation device. Gently, Marco rowed them to one of the coves, which he spent painstaking hours sprucing up for tonight. He set a table, lights, and chairs. On the menu tonight was a bowl of Star's favorite, Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds. Dates among the couple always contained a casual bent to them. "Oooh," sat by a bowl of the multicolored, sugary flakes. "How romantic."

He could sense the playfulness in her voice, making him chuckle, "Only the best for you. Can you pass the milk?"

Next to her was a cooler full of ice and a gallon of fresh milk because cereal was dry and incomplete without it. She handed him the dairy, which he promptly poured into his bowl. They tapped their spoons together, "Cheers."

Munching on the cereal, they enjoyed the beautiful views and each other's company. Perhaps the sugar seeds were getting to him, but he couldn't help feeling his heart flutter at the sight of his girlfriend. Her smile, her laugh, her amazing spirit. _I wonder if she feels the same about me?_ After eating, they ventured to the dock to sit and talk while digesting their meal. Star leaned against him, and Marco gently held her hand while he watched the water ripple before them.

"Star…," he breathed her name scarcely above a whisper, gently cupping her cheek. Marco brushed strands of her golden hair away and moved in closer on the dock. Between the lights, the moon reflecting on the water, and the atmosphere of the date, he couldn't help but notice how she appeared to shine like a star in the night sky. Impulses took over, and he pressed his lips against hers. Star snaked her arms around Marco, pulling him so close that he could feel her heartbeat. _Whoa…_ Her hands roamed his back and shoulders, and he swore she was playing with his hair. So this is what _real_ kissing was like… The sensations nearly made his brain go dead. _Should I get air? _He realized that they had been making out for quite a while. However, Star only tightened her grip around him. Air could wait.

When they did manage to break apart, gasping for breath and panting, they gazed in each other's eyes lovingly. It was like they were glowing. "_We are, silly_," Star laughed and pointed to their shimmering, white cheekmarks. The entire shipping canal was bathed in silver light. It was…incredible. Like a full manifestation of their feelings towards each other. Of their _love._ "Marco," she smiled as her cheeks turned pink. "You're making me blush."

"Oh," he backed away and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, …it's just…" _You're so beautiful, and I love you._

She tilted her head, perhaps picking up on his warm, fuzzy feelings but, thankfully, not the exact words he used. _Am I ready to say that?_ Marco gulped. He never felt comfortable using such a heavy, important word like that around Jackie, but it seemed perfect here. He _loved_ Star. It was the reason he searched Mewni for her after she left Earth, and punched Toffee in the heart. It explained why Marco was able to leave his home and come to Mewni so easily. He loved Star. She was the guiding light in his life and his best friend. _Well, more than that, really_, the boy smiled and took her hand.

"Uh…," his voice cracked from being nervous. "Star…t-there's something I want to say."

"Alright," Star squeezed his hand. "Then say it."

_You can do this, Marco_, his entire body shook, and it took all of his courage to open his mouth to speak. Suddenly, the light in the shipping canal turned red, and the couple noticed a red moon floating in the water. _Huh?_ With the Blood Moon lurking over them, Marco was yanked out of the precious moment. He should have known—the real reason this date had gone so well was that Star didn't really feel the same. The Blood Moon was _making_ them think that.

"Marco?" Star noticed his suddenly downcast spirit. "What's wrong?"

He turned away hastily, dropping her hands. Instantly, she knew what was wrong and groaned loudly. "Why can't you just leave it alone, Marco?" Star threw her hands in the air. "You're caught up on a stupid fairytale!"

"It's clearly _not_ one if we can read minds," he responded sharply. "Star…how can I know that we really love each other and that the Blood Moon isn't doing this to us?"

"Will you just listen to yourself—that's nonsense, and you know it!" Her blue eyes were wet with frustrated tears. "If the Blood Moon was so all-powerful, then why did it let me go out with Tom?"

Marco blinked, considering the point for a second, "Why did you leave him?"

"Because we weren't right for each other, okay?" When he opened his mouth to speak, she added, "Don't you dare say that it had to do with the Blood Moon because it didn't."

_How am I supposed to know that?_ For all he knew, the fact he and Star always returned to each other could have been orchestrated the entire time. Maybe they should have stayed with their exes and far away so the Blood Moon couldn't snare them. Above them, the red moon glared like an evil eye, upholding the curse over their lives and probably influencing their emotions. _I have to do this_, Marco made a fist, forcibly holding in tears. As much as leaving Star would be painful on his end, he couldn't force her to love him—even if that was what he always wanted. Her eyes widened with shock, and Marco knew she had been listening to his decision. "No…you're not leaving me," she grabbed his wrist.

"I won't be gone long," he promised. "But I gotta find a way to break this curse. To see…if we're actually meant to be together." In the back of his mind, he worried if breaking the Blood Moon bond would undo their relationship. He opened a portal to the Underworld, feeling his heart break in two because he knew the next time he'd see Star again might be the last time they were together. "Look, Star," Marco's voice quivered. "I…no matter what happens, you'll always be the most important person to me."

"I know," she sighed.

Marco disappeared into the other side, kicking himself for not saying what he really meant. _Why couldn't I say that I love her_?

* * *

**Review Round-Up**

**SugarQueen97- You'll see what effect the Blood Moon has in the next chapters, but I promise you, I won't make them date other people to break it (I'm not crazy). There's no reason to drag Kellco or anything to this at all. **

**Aldal-Thanks! It's a mini story not tied to anything but my theory to how "Curse" might go. It's not a definitive "this is must happen" and actually, _Fairytale_ isn't _exactly_ what I think it likely to happen. This is more of the angsty route, but I just think it makes a cool story. Also, _Dance_ is still happening, no worries.**

**Guest-I think Star and Marco will have to complete the dance no matter what situation happens, which is cool. I need more Starco dancing in my life! ALso, good point about Tom, maybe the "curse" is his fault for interfering. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a change of heart, but I'll leave a longer author's note about my thoughts below. First, here's a beach day we can get behind. **

* * *

_One is the loneliest number_, Marco sighed and kicked an empty bottle of "Cold Ones" rolling around on the ashy beach of Lava Lake. Even though it ranked as the premier vacation spot in the Underworld, he had no idea why he decided to venture here, knowing the history of the place and heartache. The memories of finally realizing his feelings for Star and knowing she as with Tom still made his gut uneasy despite the drama having been long settled. Nevertheless, Marco felt led to be on the gray shore, watching the orange waves lick the sand like a child eating ice cream. Where else could he go in a time like this? Returning home to Echo Creek reminded him too much of the fun times with Star. There was not a place in the town she hadn't accidentally destroyed at least once. On Mewni proper, Marco didn't feel like staying in the Monster Temple or in the village below—again, because of the memories of dates. Like, there was the corn shake place they frequented with friends, the shops where Star bought cute outfits to purposely make him flustered at her beauty, and the secret lookout point on the side of the hill where they watched sunsets. _Ugh does everything in the universe relate to Star?!_ He threw up his hands in wordless frustration.

The short answer: yes. She was certainly _his_ universe—the destroyer of his normal life and harbinger of one among the cosmos. Without Star, Marco would have continued to be the maligned "Safe Kid" milling around in Echo Creek Academy with few friends. Would he have even had the courage to ask out Jackie? It was Star who got them together after all. _There I go again_, he sighed sadly. Back to the center of his world in only one thought. Like fighting gravity. Like fighting the order of how things should be. She was his air, his sky, his burning fire of graceful chaos. His star in the night, twinkling brighter than any point of light, and he _loved _her dearly for that. More than he could express in words.

_Is it because of the Blood Moon I feel this way?_ Marco felt his heart flutter, and he was pleasantly warm. It was like snuggling with her close on a rainy day when there was nothing else to do. It was the same breathlessness he felt after a kissing bout, savoring every inch of her being. Surely, he wanted her like this without any external force but…how could he be so certain?

Before Marco could ponder the thought longer, his ears picked up footsteps trudging through the sand towards him. Behind him, Tom was cruising around with a surfboard under one arm and a beach towel under the other. Taking off his sunglasses, the demon smiled at his friend, "Out here to catch the waves too? It's a perfect day for that, y'know."

When his friend said nothing, the prince stabbed his board into the sand and set down his towel to sit. Marco tried to force a grin on his face, but he should have known his best friend sensed something was wrong between the pain in his eyes and the moons on his cheek. Tom tended to be very attuned to his emotional state. "Nice look with the cheekmarks," the demon smirked. "They make you look mysterious. Also, what's up? Where's Starship?"

Marco let out a long sigh in reply, too choked up to say anything. On a normal day, Star would be running around building a sand castle to smash or begging to explore. She loved going to the beach…

"Oh no, don't tell me you broke up…" Tom's eyes widened.

"It's not like that," the boy noticed the displeasure in his friend's three eyes.

"Good!" Tom relaxed. "Because you remember the promise I made you swear—that you would _never_ break her heart."

A hint of snarl carried in his voice, but Marco understood Tom's protectiveness. The demon broke her heart twice trying to force a relationship that was bad for both him and Star. Although they both saw the second breakup coming from a mile away, it still hurt. Marco spent a while comforting both of his friends, watching them eat tubs of ice cream and punch the splinters of out trees to vent pent up rage. Star cleared out an acre patch in a day. When the dust settled and he asked her out, Marco went to Tom for dating advice and to make sure the demon wouldn't put a hex on him. But the prince was calm and gave sound ideas about making sure Star received the support she craved and not being overly clingy. Most importantly, Tom insisted that when things got muddy between them that Marco should come to him to talk things out. He didn't want her burned on this relationship. It was honestly the most serious talk the two friends had ever shared.

"I know, I know," Marco shoved his hands in his pockets. "I would never do that."

However, Tom wasn't done with the point yet, "You know why I said that stuff? Because you and Starship are forever, even if you don't see it yet. Forever and always. And I'm here to ensure petty drama doesn't drive you apart."

_It's a bit too late on that_, the boy bit his lip and nodded weakly, "Yeah..."

"Might be a bit late on the drama thing," Tom joked a bit. "Now, what's really going on? Worried about the Blood Moon?"

"You know me _too_ well," Marco hid his face in embarrassment.

"That's my job. Since you're Marco, I was looking through some old books," Tom summoned them with a snap of his fingers. "If you're _that_ paranoid about the Blood Moon—"

"—I'm not paranoid!"

Tom rolled his eyes, "And I'm not Prince of the Underworld. Anyways, Diaz, you can break the bond by finishing the dance and declaring that you don't desire to be soulmates."

"That sounds a little harsh…"

Marco wanted to think Star was his soulmate—the one person meant to be with him. In many ways, it seemed like the truth. They shared a connection that defied explanation almost immediately from the start, minus a few hiccups involving rain clouds and nearly burning down the school with rainbows. He and Star were a team in battle, in good times and bad, in everything as they grew from friends to lovers. Even when relationships and danger threatened to break them apart, they found their way home to each other. At the same time, Marco wanted that organically without the Blood Moon. If Star loved him, it had to be of her free choice. Being with her was so natural and perfect that he wanted it to remain that way—even if breaking the curse revealed the crushing truth that she didn't love him. This was still the right decision. "So, does the dance have to be the exact same as the Blood Moon Ball?"

Tom answered, "I mean you can certainly spice it up, but the overall ritual has to be the same. Here—" he passed him a book. "—I know you like homework, so read this. It's everything you need to know about the Blood Moon Ball."

"Thanks, Tom," Marco leaned in for a hug.

"That's what bros are for. Wanna catch a few waves?"

"Nah," the boy reached for his scissors. "I have a Blood Moon Ball to throw."

"Suit yourself!" Tom called after him as he waved goodbye.

* * *

After a couple of hours of lava surfing, Tom lay on a beach towel, soaking up the thermal radiation from the fiery lake. It was such a better option than tanning under the sun although probably still bad for the skin. But the prince didn't worry because he was a demon born of fire and rage. The heat didn't bother him anyway. Couples cuddled on the beach together, and Tom stuck out his tongue in disgust remembering when he used to be like that with Star. _She probably thought I was a creep_.

On that similar vein of thought, Tom reflected on the "Starco situation" brought to his attention by Marco. Honestly, his friend was overthinking it as usual. The Blood Moon bond sounded like something the two of them practically had already. They were always ridiculously close as roommates, best friends, and squire and princess. Did princesses even _have _squires? Even if they did, they probably didn't live down the hall from them in a castle. Dating naturally only added to the affectionate nature shared between friends. Tom saw this first hand when they invited him to third wheel a cornshakes date right in the middle of their "honeymoon phase." _Never again_. Seriously, everything the couple did together was laced in enough saccharine sugariness that it would cause terminal diabetes. They blushed at each other when their eyes met and at every instance of contact. They giggled like school girls at everything they said no matter how lame. And there was _so_ much subtle PDA! Not over-the-top making out (although Tom knew about "Relationship Thursday"), but stuff like handholding, cheek kisses, hugs. So gross! In addition to that, Star and Marco often finished the other's sentences. It was creepy. What could be _so_ different with the Blood Moon involved?

The answer hit Tom like Narwhal Blast: Marco was unsure if Star loved him. Why did his best friend reach such _corn-brained _conclusions! Saying she didn't love Marco with the uttermost of her being was contrary to the fibers of space-time. It was like having a snowstorm in a volcano in the Underworld in summer. Even Tom knew she loved him while _they_ were dating. _How can my bro be such an idiot?_

Suddenly, a familiar figure popped out of a portal next to him. "Starship?" He noticed the tears in her eyes, staining her cheekmarks. It was only a matter of time before she would visit him too. Star and Marco were both _that _predictable, and Tom had a talk with her too before she went out with her new boyfriend. Running away from problems and not talking about them doesn't fix anything, and the demon told her he could chat with him about issues that came up with Marco.

"Hey, Tom," she said in a weak voice. "Uh…can I just sit here with you?"

"Of course," he made room on the towel. Silence settled between them, but Tom knew it was better to let Star talk first before diving into his feelings on the situation. _Should I mention about Marco?_ His tail thumped against the sand. Maybe in a bit; right now, he had to focus on his friend. Sighing, Star curled into a ball and hugged her knees, causing Tom to throw his arm around her in support. He flinched when she leaned against his shoulder, unused to the contact, but he wrapped his arm around her in support.

"I'm just frustrated," she gritted her teeth. "Things were going great last night with Marco and me, but he's let himself get messed up about the Blood Moon!"

"He is fixated on that," Tom nodded. "The dude came to me earlier looking for a way to break the Blood Moon bond, and—"

The princess got up and kicked a cloud of sand into the air in a huff of anger. Unfortunately, a gust of wind blew the particles into her face, and she hissed. _This is so Star_, Tom smiled wistfully, trying to contain the laughter in his throat. The same impulsive girl who either made life really good or really crappy—for Tom, it was the latter. "I've got you," he picked up a bottle of water to flush away the grit. Uncapping the bottle, he tilted her chin upwards and poured the soothing liquid over her irritated eyes.

"Sorry," Star blinked the rest of the ash away. "Had to let off steam."

"Next time kick the sand _away_ from the wind."

They both laughed then sat down again, noticing the lighter mood. This time, Tom broke the silence first, "Star, he's just worried about whether _this _is real or not. Of course, I think it's stupid that he's questioning that, but he doesn't mean to be a paranoid kid."

"I still don't get it because, of course, I love—" She caught herself and turned beet red. _Uh oh...the L word_, the demon smiled. What took them so long to say it?

He encouraged his friend with a chuckle, "You can say it, Starship. It's not a surprise that you love Marco."

"It's still so weird…" Star placed hands on her glowing cheeks. "I've never felt this way before. Not even with you—sorry if that sounded blunt."

Tom shrugged in nonchalance, "It's not like I didn't know."

Perhaps, he felt the same way once though he knew that was a half-truth. He loved the idea of dating Star Butterfly more than her actual self. Her free-spiritedness was great until she grew too impulsive or reckless. Her cheeriness could never understand his love of wallowing in self-pity. Star was an amazing girl…but for another guy. For someone who could match her fire but not seek to tame it. For someone who knew how to support her yet give enough direction to prevent an inferno of her exuberance. Marco, basically. It was a bitter pill to swallow once Tom realized the princess's heart lay with her squire, but he learned to accept it. One day, he'd find someone who would be a better match.

The two friends watched the waves crash into the coast, and the wind swept particles of ash in the air like mini dust storms. A few beachgoers passed by and gushed over how cute Tom and Star were, thinking they were a couple. _In your dreams_, the prince ignored them. He knew his companion noticed, and she turned to talk, "By the way, how do you break the Blood Moon bond?"

The prince could feel her reluctance, yet he knew Star would go along with it if it made Marco happy. "You basically have another Blood Moon Ball dance and tell the moon you don't want to be bound together."

"That sounds a little harsh…What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Star tilted her head, seeing the stunned look on Tom's face. Whether it was a coincidence or the Blood Moon, clearly Star and Marco were the same being in two bodies.

He dismissed her, "Oh nothing…I guess I'm gonna take you to the Blood Moon Ball again. Platonically, of course—done with the 'trying to get you back' chapter."

Star giggled, "Guess so. I think I don't mind going with you this time."

"By the way, you're not my _only_ date," Tom blushed while playing with his hair. "I'm taking Janna too."

"_Seriously?!_"

"I'm getting my dance, Starship," he smirked. "This time, Marco won't intervene."

The day was still young, and the wave action called to Tom again after putting in time as a counselor. _I'm so glad I'm not dating_, he picked up his board to head out. Relationships are tough work. "Hey, Star, wanna vent some steam on the surf?"

She magically produced a surfboard, "Is that a question? Race you to the lava, Lucitor!"

He was about to chase after her when he spied a red moon hanging unnaturally in the gray Underworld sky. "I know it'll work out," he whispered, secure that the love his friends felt was as real as the sand and waves and sky. And as sure as he knew he was going to kick Star's butt in surfing.

* * *

** Author's note**

**First, let me thank the messages sent to me by some of you. I appreciate that you think my writing is worth continuing and that it gives you joy. Yesterday hurt. Like really, really hurt. I started writing because I fell in love with the show and with the characters. I stand by what I said about my fics being a love letter to the show, and that the show has given me the inspiration to write my own original series one day (hopefully soon). As with many of you, I am not in love with what's going on. This is not a direction I support or think it good for the show. Starco is one of the most organically-written ships in Western animation, but I now have concerns that we may never see its full potential. While my trust in the writers is severely eroded, I hope for the best as always.**

**Now, after much reflection, I've decided to continue all of my stories still in the works (which is this, _The Dance of the Stars_ and the sequel _The Dawn of the Sun_). I think the role of fanfic writers is to explore what the canon is unwilling and/or unable to do, and that is what I will do. I think you will enjoy them, and I hope it gives something for us to rally behind no matter what.**

**-blackwolf**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy "Curse of the Blood Moon" eve! I'm pumped for this episode, but before we see that, here's some Starco dancing to keep us steady!**

* * *

_Here we go again_, Marco stepped off the carriage that brought him to the heart of the Underworld. After thanking the demon creature yoked to it, he wandered the spooky halls of the Blood Moon temple, feeling the weight of the universe sag on his golden shoulder tassels. There was something about a Blood Moon Ball that ascribed a mystical air to the night. Torchlight danced on the stone walls, casting an ominous red glow that seemed to foreshadow what would soon come to pass. Voices from demons gathered in the ballroom echoed like hushed chants, and Marco's heart seemed to want to leap out of his chest. Never in a million years did he imagine crashing an important demon event _twice. _The first time had been a complete necessity as he tried to save Star from making a costly mistake. That was the only reason why Marco threw all caution to the wind to track her down. In a way, he was going to do the same thing again in a similar fashion.

Truthfully, Marco dreaded dancing with Star under the Blood Moon again. While he loved the idea of a romantic twirl in the place that magically bound them together, he had to use the dance to break the curse holding them together. Even if the efforts destroyed their relationship before he had the chance to tell Star how much he _loved_ her. _Why didn't I tell her when I had the chance? _He sighed and adjusted his black suit jacket. Their last date was the perfect opportunity, and he ruined it. Maybe Marco was experiencing second thoughts about breaking the Blood Moon curse. Star made him the happiest guy in the universe, and he was just going to throw that away on a superstition? _But I have to make sure these feelings are real_, the boy glanced up towards the awaiting ballroom. If Star wanted to love him, then it had to be of her own free will. Her happiness outweighed his own by a long shot.

Entering the inner sanctum of the temple, Marco discovered the place was packed with hundreds of guests, many of whom he recognized from the last Blood Moon Ball. They seemed annoyed that they had been dragged here again, especially since there were no snack tables. Tom had stripped the event to its barest essence. Just as Marco thought about his friend, the demon prince appeared talking to Star and handing her a drink. Immediately, the boy's heart raced seeing his girlfriend with her ex. She wore the same dress, which was stunning on her frame. Red worked well with her blonde hair and pink hearts, bringing out a strong sense of warmth in her complexion. Her hair was fixed into a single bun like a rising sun that crowned her head. Her arms were covered in delicate white gloves that matched her high-heeled boots. _She looks…beautiful_, Marco almost drooled. The outfit fit her perfectly: sophisticatedly graceful and adorable.

However, seeing Tom act so friendly around her brought a twinge of jealousy in the bystander. How could he forget how the demon tried to whisk her away during school to bind their souls together? The thought was unsettling—showing the extremes the prince went through to get her back. What happened if the plan _worked?_ Luckily for all involved, Tom had eyes for another girl approaching him and Star. _Is that Janna?!_ Marco was in disbelief seeing his old classmate…in a gorgeous black dress. Was it even her? The dress was full length and lacy, complemented by pink and black combat boots underneath. A low whistle escaped Tom's lips, and he rushed to give her a kiss. _When did they get together?!_ Marco blinked.

The question was put on the back burner as a priest climbed a giant podium in the middle of the room. He tapped the microphone in front of him and began to speak. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he cleared his throat. "We're back to witness another Blood Moon Ball. When the light of the Blood Moon drobbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby—"

_I've heard this before_, Marco decided to move into position even though the priest something else after the familiar part. The boy's mind was concerned with finding Star and getting the ritual over with before his nerves got the best of him. An organ interlude began to play as he squeezed his way through the crowd to find her, instantly drawn in her direction.

"Star!" Marco hissed to her, nearly laughing at the feeling of déjà vu and uneasiness fluttering his heart like butterflies. Even though the organ interlude played over his voice, Star turned around and locked eyes with him. "_Here I am_," she smiled and took his hand. The second they touched, the Blood Moon bathed the room in ruby light.

A familiar waltz played, and all of Marco's anxiety faded away. He had Star in his arms—right where he wanted her to be. _Here we go_, he gently pulled her to the middle of the room where the beam was the strongest. The demons watched them slowly waltz, swaying themselves as the couple moved together. Secretly, Marco intended to use the actual dance to practice his curse-ending words, but he was too awestruck by Star. She was always beautiful, but the way her eyes sparkled beholding him melt in her gaze. They were full of such tenderness—such rapture as if the entire universe had shrunk to the two of them. _It's how I feel_, he let his hand drop a bit lower on her waist, which made her blush.

"_Sorry_," he quickly apologized, blushing himself under the mask. Time drew nearer for Marco to end the bond, but his jaw seemed made of lead. No matter how much he told himself that he had to start the breaking process, his body refused. _Why can't I say it?_ The dance was starting to go on a bit long. If Marco wanted Star to be truly happy, then he _had_ to do this right now.

_Marco_," Star crooned his name gently. "_Did you ever think what happened if we tried embracing the Blood Moon bond instead?_"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_You know what to do,_" she winked at him. "_Pretend we're not at a demon prom trying to break a curse. Pretend it's just the two of us on an adventure or on Relationship Thursday_."

_Oh,_ Marco smirked, bringing her closer to him._ She wants _that_ Diaz, huh?_ Since this might be their last dance, he might as well show off. He pretended they were back in one of their rooms. Sometimes, Star asked him to waltz with her, claiming that she needed to coach him in how to properly dance with a princess if he ever became prince one day. In all honesty, Marco knew her claim was an excuse to get him to dance with her after movie marathons. Bringing Star in closer, he lifted her slightly and rocked her back as the music reached a crescendo. She mouthed _whoa_ to him, and it made the boy laugh. "_Surprised ya, didn't I?_" He twirled her and caught her against his chest, wooing her completely. _This is too much fun_! Yet as much as he wanted to relish in the fun in making Star flustered, there was the curse and…

_Embrace the Blood Moon curse_, a random pirate voice said in his soul.

Originally, Marco had been afraid to do so. The Blood Moon's curse forced lovers away and probably forced their feelings. _But what if it didn't_, a new thought flirted like a whisper in his head. What if their relationship was real? Would he take that risk? But love involved—just like adventuring across the universe. Star never knew of the dimension she dragged him too would be fun or a deathtrap, but she went anyway. When Marco finally asked out his best friend, he didn't know if she'd say yes or that they would stay together thus far. But it felt right doing so. Maybe the Blood Moon felt right too. Maybe Marco needed to stop running himself and tell Star how he truly felt about her. _She's my forever, regardless of the Blood Moon_.

"Star," he crooned her name and twirled her gently. "Star…I love you. I meant to say that a few days ago, but I was afraid you didn't really feel the same."

The princess grinned ear to ear, touching his cheek under the mask, "I love you too, Marco. No matter what happens tonight."

Suddenly, the bond fully swung open on both sides, revealing such a flood of emotion it almost knocked Marco off his feet. It was Star's memories that surged in his soul, making him feel warm in tingly as he observed the past year in her head. His quirky Safe Kid habits made her laugh, and his face was…adorable. _Has she always found me cute?_ The answer surprised him as well as the secret fact that Marco's scent drove her insane during Mewberty. Luckily, she managed to have enough "self-control" to suppress tackling him until the end. Perhaps one of her most precious moments from early in their friendship occurred when Marco lured monsters for her to fight after Oskar failed to return a phone call. He told her that Star was "the coolest girl he'd ever met," and meant every word of it too.

_I get it now_, the boy realized with a smile. Star's feelings for him pre-existed the Blood Moon Ball, meaning they were a hundred percent real. As were his—the Blood Moon revealed to both of them that Marco had always treasured her companionship even before he could put words to the warm fuzzies he experienced during the hugs, adventures, and Friendship Thursdays. Star was his world, his home, his everything. No one could dare hold a candle to the supernova of her life in his eyes. Embracing the Blood Moon wasn't a curse—it was simply the universe's way of manifesting their love. They were just meant to be.

With the revelation out in the open, Star and Marco's cheeks glowed as the dance transformed into a great display of their relationship: intimate, flirty, and fun. Lots of fun. The waltz became a sort of game between the couple. Even the demons watching found themselves drawn in, happy the pair had affirmed the Blood Moon's choice at last. Marco dipped her again a final time, and their eyes drank in each other. Star ripped off his mask and sealed the dance with a kiss, cupping his glowing cheeks as the audience cheered in the background.

"_Wow_," Star and Marco panted heavily after pulling away, the magic still swirling in their cheeks. The Blood Moon faded away and returned the lights back to normal.

"That was incredible!" Tom gave Marco a high-five. "I've never seen a dance like that."

Janna smirked, "Yeah, had no idea you had it in ya. Guess you didn't break the curse, huh?"

A laugh from the Blood Moon priest cut in before Marco could answer, "You thought the Blood Moon bond is a curse?" He left the podium to address the teens directly. "Oh no, not at all! The bond is only a curse if you_ think_ it is."

"What?!" Marco gasped.

"Yes, my son," the priest nodded. "Many Blood Moon couples break up because they let the idea of the bond mess with their heads. If you embrace each other and the love you share, then the Blood Moon will bless you with a connection that lasts forever. I see you two have definitely done that, so congratulations!"

"I can't believe I almost ruined our relationship," Marco sighed when the demon left. "I just thought—"

Star silenced him by placing her finger on his lips, "Shh, it's okay. You were just trying to take care of me, but I don't need a hero—"

_Oh no_, he prepared for his girlfriend to tell him to back off again. The speech on the balcony after he tried so hard to protect her from Tom crushed his spirit. He didn't mean to insult her agency—he was trying to be a good friend. Star kissed his cheek. "I need a partner who will always be by my side, and that's you. A lot's changed, but you're always my Marco—my best friend and boyfriend in the universe."

Touched, he wiped a few tears out of his eyes and hugged Star, letting the Blood Moon bond tell her how much the words meant to him. "_I'll stay by you forever, Star_," he vowed.

"_And I'll be with you always_," she ran her fingers through his brown hair.

"Get a portal!" Janna rolled her eyes.

Marco was about to object when he noticed that Star opened a portal towards home. "You know," the princess leaned against his shoulder tassels. "I wouldn't mind some nachos to celebrate us being soulmates."

"Okay," he blushed slightly because Star imagined the two of them lounging on her bed snuggling close. Something told him that she had a secret plan for the rest of the long night.

"Wait," Tom cleared his throat. "What about the rest of the Blood Moon Ball? I rented this place for five hours."

The couple exchanged a glance, and Star replied, "Enjoy the dance with Janna, bub. I think my boo and I need time to ourselves." Janna snickered and pulled Tom to the dancefloor as Star and Marco stole away. They spent the rest of the night eating nachos and cuddling and getting used to their deepening bond under the watchful gaze of the Blood Moon. No one could question the authenticity of the love they shared and the commitment they promised. And that is how they stayed forever—hand-in-hand as best friends and lovers chosen by a love deeper than any curse or power in the universe.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for following this short story even when things got a bit hectic due to how things were going. I feel good about the show again, and have nothing against a certain episode. "Lake House" wasn't _fun_ on the first watch, but seeing it again and how it fits into the show, I'm convinced things will be great going forward. Also, stick around for the dramatic conclusion to _The Dance of the Star_ and the final work of this AU _The Dawn of the Stars_. I don't know what I'll do after that, but I'll keep you posted.**


End file.
